Dance in the Dark
by Petite Poppy
Summary: Blair and Chuck are no longer together but that doesn't stop their getting involved with one another.   No spoilers, just some good old fashioned dirty fun.


Hello, so I'm Poppy, I have only ever written CSI:NY and I'm branching out a little. Just a little something that came to mind whilst bored on a Sunday night. There are no spoilers nor is there really any timeline involved.

I love the Chuck/Blair dynamic and to be honest, I like a little conflict between them on screen. Makes things a little interesting to say the least :-)

So anyway, please read and if you feel inclined review to tell me what you think. I have been cautious with the rating but if you like it, I will probably make it a two shot and then the M rating would possibly come in to play. Alright, if you've ever read anything else from me, it **will** come into play. :P

I own nothing but my imagination, credits to Lady Gaga for the title - awesome song, go listen. **P xx**

* * *

Mentally shaking herself, Blair reached up to her face to ensure her mask was fully in place. This was not the kind of place that she would ever deign to visit let alone what she was about to do, however a wager was a wager and she'd be damned if she were to lose to a certain smug SOB.

In her own mind, she was convinced she'd stand out a mile in her attire, Agent Provocateur versus Victoria's Secret? However, given that the crowd out front were drunk and _ew_, horny they probably wouldn't notice.

Smoothing down her excuse for a dress one last time, she approached the side of the stage and prepared to make her grand entrance. She could just picture him sitting at the bar, swigging from his hip flask – he wouldn't risk the glasses in this place, oh no – waiting for her to fail to show up or run off stage after two seconds.

She was wrong.

He sat in the very centre of the front row.

He was convinced she wouldn't go through with this, this wasn't Victrola where she could playfully move around the stage with other girls and remain in her slip. A real strip was required, with the exception of the mask of course. Only he would know the identity of the girl running off the stage. Perhaps she would get as far as a little dance before running but that was all. He was never wrong.

The MC announced "Audrey's" entrance and Chuck grinned. Who else?

The petite brunette walked or rather, strutted across the stage with a sly little smile across her ruby red lips. She had an ace up her sleeves, the sleeves being a literal part of her outfit.

Chuck noticed that all the men around him were suddenly sitting up straighter in their seats. Something about this one screamed lady though this was certainly no place for one.

He frowned ever so slightly when she inclined her head slightly at him and started to move to the music, so far she was playing ball, never mind she'd freak out soon enough.

He was wrong.

He tried to act cool but she could see he was failing miserably, after all she knew his tells better than anyone. The way his eyes darted to the side to gauge the reaction of the people beside him, straightening his tie and running his hand through his perfectly styled hair.

She laughed slightly, turning her back on the audience and slipping the straps of her little black dress down her shoulders. Employing a technique favoured by the resident dancers of Victrola, she glanced over her shoulder and winked at the crowd. To a roar of approval, she smiled brilliantly before letting the slip fall to the floor.

Chuck on his part started to look rather uncomfortable and shifted in his seat, this wasn't part of the plan and now his former love was down to her Cara babydoll in front of these _commoners_. Surely it couldn't be much longer, he knew Blair, wager or no wager, she was not about to let these men see everything she had to offer. Hell, he hadn't seen what she had to offer in such a long time that part of him almost wanted her to continue for him alone.

She peeled off her gloves with her teeth, again to the crowd's satisfaction and threw them to the audience. Gracing them with another smile, she approached the pole in the centre of the stage and tilted her head to the side as though unsure of what to make of it.

A few months previously, Penelope's boyfriend had hired a dance studio as part of her birthday complete with a lesson in 'exotic dancing'. Blair had sniffed that she would not lower herself to partake in something so tacky and demeaning but when challenged that she was stiff and a prude, she rose to the occasion. And developed a taste for the exercise as she called it. For a month, she and Serena took private lessons before becoming bored and worrying that their arm muscles would soon resemble Madonna's. She was a lady, not a body builder.

She placed one hand at hip height on the pole, another at her head and lightly twirled round, her knees bent gracefully as though with a dance partner. Chuck almost started out of his seat but managed to check himself before she noticed. He couldn't let her win.

Swaying to the music using the pole as leverage had a hypnotic effect she had noticed, petite though they were, her curves commanded attention and they were definitely receiving it. She knew Chuck was getting worked up, in more ways than one and thought she would try to tip him over the edge. As amusing as she was finding his reaction, she genuinely didn't want to have to go all the way to prove him wrong.

Deciding on a more acrobatic move, she pulled herself up the pole and brought her legs out in an open V. She allowed herself to slide down the pole until her hair almost touched the ground and stood upright. Seeing Chuck's eyes bulge, she decided that this night was totally worth it.

For her tonight was not about winning or losing, it was about letting that Mother Chucker know that fucking her over was the biggest mistake he'd ever make. Judging by his reaction, she was 99% sure that she had been successful. The other 1% she put down to sheer lust.

Moving away from the pole, she tilted her chin down and glanced up through her lashes at Chuck. Her doe like, chocolate brown eyes entranced him and for a moment he failed to notice exactly what she was doing. It was only when she pulled her plump bottom lip between her teeth did he realise.

That was a tell of hers, pulling her lip with her teeth when she was feeling particularly naughty. She was a minx, that was for sure.

He looked down and saw her hand once more at her shoulder straps, except this time he knew there'd be nothing bar her panties underneath.

Enough was enough, she was a minx but still technically his minx. He stood up and marched on stage. Effortlessly, he bundled her up in his arms and stormed to the side.

"I think that's enough for one night, 'Audrey', don't you?" he snarled in her ear.

"Oh my Chuck, it would appear that you lost and I, as always, won." She purred back.

Even here, people seemed aware that he was someone of importance, hallways cleared and doors magically opened.

Bundling her into his ever-present limo, he looked her over before climbing in himself.

"Something tells me sweetheart that I'm going to be winning too."

* * *

So let me know if you want me to continue and elaborate on the actual circumstances. I fully appreciate those that don't care ;-) **P xx**


End file.
